


Follow You Down

by Icalynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John inadvertently follows the Batman down into the sewers and he saves him from Bane... Only for Bane to turn the tables on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Ischa. <3  
> Title by denelian.

John looked down at the lead... his superiors rejected it as a viable one. They didn’t think a kid on the streets would have legitimate intel on what was going on in the sewers, but John trusted the kid. He was just a little older than Mark’s brother and he was once a child of St. Swithin’s too. 

John stuffed the note into his pocket. He would follow up after his shift, on his own. He’d show them. The lazy fuckers. 

~

It was late, but John figured there was no better time. They needed to find Bane, the clock was ticking and John knew deep in his bones that something bigger was coming…. That mess at the Stock Exchange was just the beginning. 

John looked once more at the address scribbled on the note and then glanced up at the street signs. This was it, this was the intersection that the kid had seen Bane and his men slip down into the sewers… it wasn’t much to go on, but it was all he had. They didn’t have the time to go through every inch of the sewers, especially when his superiors still thought there was no real reason to go down there and investigate.

Commissioner Gordon knew, and John trusted him, hell he admired him. Gordon was the main reason he wanted to be a cop in the first place. Well that and his crush on the Batman, kinda made it a no brainer. 

The Batman. 

John closed his eyes, licking his lips. God, he ached to see him in action again. He had never been so turned on in his life. And to think it was John’s coaxing that brought the Batman to life… it was thrilling to know that it was him. 

John shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and focus back on his task at hand. He glanced once more at his surroundings and let out a sigh of relief when he found the manhole just as described. John stuffed the note back into his pocket and used his baton to help him slide the cover off the manhole.

Without a second thought, John climbed down. It was pitch black, so he drew his gun and light and slowly proceeded down the corridor. The smell was nauseating, but he could do this… he’d follow the lead back to the base and then call it in. 

Then maybe they’d have to believe him. John was still pissed that they didn’t believe Gordon in the first place. If they had started then, then he wouldn’t have to be doing this on his own. 

He wandered down the stretch of tunnel and tensed when he came to an intersection. John worried his lip, he had no idea which way to go, left or right. “Shit.” 

John hissed, frustrated that he got so far, but it wasn’t fucking good enough. He sighed and was about to turn back and give up for the night when the beam of his flashlight landed on a hand. He froze, unable to breathe as he stared at the pale hand, listless in the dim light. “Fuck.” 

He immediately crossed over to the slumped body and under further investigation John realized that this was one of Bane’s men… seemingly knocked out. John checked the man’s pulse to reassure himself that the man wasn’t dead and sure enough he found a weak pulse.

Huh. 

John swept the area with his light and inhaled sharply as he saw a foot about another hundred feet down. He glanced around him, waiting for anything but there was nothing but the faint trickle of water down the pipes. 

John proceeded forward and found yet another of Bane’s men knocked out, just as the one before. John rubbed his neck, confused. Where they fighting amongst themselves? 

John tensed as he heard mumbling and he followed it around another corner. “Who did this?” John questioned, not really expecting a real answer. But it was worth a shot.

“Fucking bloody bat…” 

John’s eye’s widened, could it be? Was he following the Batman’s path? “The Batman?” John continued as he shook the man, needing more answers. 

“Batman and the bloody traitor,” he slurred blinking up at him. 

“Who’s the traitor?” 

“Damn Cat…” the man shuddered and slumped as he fully lost consciousness. 

Well fuck. 

John dragged his fingers through his hair, he wasn’t sure if he should continue to follow or not. He wanted to, but if the Batman was already working on it then it was a done deal. But, but every fiber in his being was begging him to continue and see this through. John wanted to see the Batman in action again… if only for selfish reasons. 

He continued forward, following the bodies of Bane’s fallen men, it was almost too easy. John paused as he heard voices, no taunts. He could hear the thumping of what almost sounded like two men beating the shit out of each other. John’s heart skipped a beat and his stomach flipped with dreaded anticipation. 

Bane and the Batman… it had to be. 

John took a step forward and he saw a woman dressed in a slinky black suit, it almost reminded him of a cat. Damn Cat. The words echoed in his head he knew this was the traitor the man was speaking of. 

He studied her briefly, her fingers were clutching onto a metal grid that separated them from below. No one even glanced in John’s direction, they were all focused on them: The hero and the villain.

John’s thoughts raced, he couldn’t wrap his mind around this. And before John could think of anything else an explosion ripped through the air and the ceiling crumbled down. In the dim light John could see a virtual arsenal at Bane’s fingertips. His men, the mercenaries surged forward to gather the equipment. 

“Your precious armory. Gratefully accepted. We will need it.”

Bane’s words echoed through the air and it made John’s blood boil with rage, he could only imagine what it did to the Batman. 

“I wondered what would break first, your spirit-”

The Batman pushed himself up, swaying slightly and John could see how badly Bane had hurt him. John’s heart ached and he needed to help him…

John should have turned back, but now he was there in the shadows, witnessing the worst thing he could imagine. Bane was killing the Batman.

“-or your body.” 

John held his breath as Bane held Batman’s body in the air, it was a move he’d seen before. But Bane’s intention wasn’t fake as all those movies he’s seen. Bane was going to break his back. 

Before he even realized what he was doing John aimed and shot Bane… John’s fingers were trembling and his aim was off, but he still hit Bane in the leg. 

Bane’s body tensed, but he didn’t even waver from the shot. He glared up at John, tossing the Batman to the side. Well… at least he was able to save the Batman from a broken back. 

“Seize him.” 

John’s gun was knocked out of his hand, by the Cat. Her eyes locked onto his and what he expected to see, he didn’t. There was gratitude and something else he couldn’t peg… he wanted to ask her, almost forgetting what she just did. She intrigued him. She gave him a quick nod, before she disappeared into the darkness and John felt strong hands grab onto him.

“Fuck off,” John sneered as he bucked and fought them as they dragged him to Bane and dumped him onto the floor at Bane’s feet. “Ya know, you’re clearly more fucked up in person.” 

Bane’s eyes widened in amusement and he reached down, picking up John by his jacket and hauling him to his feet. “You have a fire in you.” 

John snorted, feeling helpless as he tried fighting Bane’s hold, but it was useless… John didn’t have much hand to hand combat training and it showed. 

“Leave him,” The Batman growled as he found the strength to stand. “He has nothing to do with this.” 

John shuddered at the gesture, soaking it all up and he glanced over at the Batman. The sight made his heart ache and he wanted to reach out to him, to nurse him back to health. 

“Interesting.” Bane tossed John at Batman as if he was nothing more than a rag doll. 

The Batman’s arms wrapped protectively around John and he couldn’t help but soak it all in. John felt flushed and he shouldn’t react this way with Bane and his men staring at them… him. 

John turned to the Batman, his fingers brushing over the suit. It was such a heady feeling and he hated himself for getting a thrill, when Bruce was hurting so much. John could feel him shudder under his fingertips and John had a feeling that it wasn’t based on any sexual feeling. “Are you okay?” John whispered as he brushed his thumb over Batman’s neck, tracing the cracked cowl. 

“What? No introductions. Now, Bruce, I’m sure your mother has taught you better…” Bane began, studying John intently. 

John made no visible reaction to Bruce’s name, after all he already knew. And Batman, Wayne, tensed when Bane addressed his mother.

Bane raised his hand, “Leave us.” 

John’s eyes widen at that, wondering what was going to happen next. 

“I do not think that wise,” a man spoke up from Bane’s side. 

Bane nodded, gesturing to them and John inhaled sharply as he was pulled from the Batman’s side and he was dragged, kicking and arguing to what appeared to be a makeshift cell. He was thrown in and a moment later, the Batman was tossed in, minus his cowl and cape. 

~

John fingers itched to touch the suit once more, to check for the Batman- for Bruce’s wounds. It didn’t seem right to think of him as the Batman when he no longer had the cowl obscuring his face. He seemed more human...

“I’m fine.” 

John snorted, shaking his head. “Right.” Bruce hadn’t moved from where they had tossed him in, he could see that Bruce was trying to pretend that he wasn’t hurting as bad as he was. 

Bruce looked at him then, “You shouldn’t have come here.” 

“And if I hadn’t? Bane would have broken your fucking back!”

“Language.” 

John laughed at the absurdity of Bruce’s comment, “Fuck you.” 

Bruce gave him a half smile and John’s breathing hitched at that simple gesture and he hated himself a little more for being turned on… but he couldn’t help it.

There was a lengthy silence and then Bruce glanced towards the door of their cell. “I can’t guarantee your safety.” 

“I can take care of myself.” John protested, but he knew that he was really outmatched in every way that mattered.

“John.” 

John shuddered at the deep timber of his voice and he inched even closer to him. He reached out and touched Bruce’s chest. “Take care of yourself, we still need you out there.” On closer inspection John could see the blood and bruises… “Fuck, Bruce.” 

He tensed slightly, shifting under John’s fingertips. “I’m fine.”

“Bullshit.” John lazily traced the Kevlar of his suit and bit back a moan when Bruce’s hand grabbed onto his wrist. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

John shrugged, unable to voice his true intentions. He felt his cheeks flush and he was glad that there was barely any light in their cell. John’s heart skipped a beat as he realized that Bruce hadn’t removed his hand or pushed John away. John bit his lip as Bruce’s thumb grazed against his wrist…it send a bolt of desire straight to his groin and John’s breathing hitched ever so slightly as Bruce repeated the motion again. 

“Touching.” 

John startled at the voice, he didn’t even hear Bane approach. He was too preoccupied with Bruce and he hissed slightly as Bruce’s hand tightened on his wrist. Almost protectively and it did so many crazy things to John. 

Fuck. 

John pulled his hand away and jumped up, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” John demanded as he charged the bars that separated them. 

Bane chuckled… or what John thought was a chuckle, a wheeze. Something. 

It left John feeling sick and he wanted to immediately turn back and curl up with Bruce. “That’s not a fucking answer.” 

“Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”

“She’s dead.” John bit out and he was ready to throttle Bane for even bringing up his mother. Her memory was sacred to him. 

“Bane,” Bruce began as John felt his presence behind him and John leaned back against him, needing to feel him against his back. “Let the boy go, your quarrel is with me.” 

John wasn’t sure how to even respond to that. “I’m not-” his voice trailed off as Bruce’s hand suddenly squeezed John’s hip, silencing him instantly. Bruce was trying to protect him and he was letting his anger get the best of him. 

“He’s a distraction,” Bane mused. “A most welcome one.” And with that he disappeared into the shadows once more.

John turned back to Bruce, “What the fuck was that?”

Bruce didn’t reply, in fact he wasn’t even looking at him, but beyond him as if Bane was still standing there. He seemed lost in thought. “If you get the chance, run.”

“I’m not leaving you-”

“John.” 

John groaned, “No. Don’t ask me again.”

Bruce shook his head, “You’re incorrigible.” 

“I know.” John smirked, reaching out once more to Bruce… unable to stop himself. His fingers brushed over Bruce’s side, “Why?”

Bruce took a step back and out of John’s reach, not responding to his question. 

John crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to let the silence get to him… and the distance. He wanted so much more, but he didn’t have the luxury to indulge in this… whatever the fuck this was. John didn’t even know if Bruce liked guys that way. Why should he when he could have anyone he fucking wanted? John groaned and slumped back against the wall. 

The minutes stretched into hours and John watched Bruce as he dismantled the rest of his suit. John had to force himself not to respond to the visual and he bit back another moan. “Fuck.” 

“Hmm?” Bruce glanced over at him, his gaze catching his own and John felt lost in the depth of emotions that he’d never seen before in his eyes. 

“Nothing.” John bit his lip, afraid of what he’d say. 

Bruce quirked a brow and studied him far more intently than he’d like. He got up, moving around, needing to do something. 

“Why hasn’t he done something?” John questioned, not really expecting an answer. 

“You spoiled his plan.”

“You mean the one where he was going to break your back?” John deadpanned, “I know I did, but why hasn’t he done something about it…. I mean, I should be dead or fuck, I dunno.” 

Bruce bristled slightly but didn’t respond. 

Fuck. 

John rubbed his neck, trying not to settle his gaze on Bruce and his half naked form. Since he stripped off the rest of his suit, he was only wearing a formfitting pair of black pants, that hung very low on his hips. 

And god, they were the sexiest hips he’d ever seen… he had always imagined what he’d look like underneath all those tailored suits. The Batsuit.

John licked his lips, wanting to touch Bruce’s skin, to feel those muscles under his fingertips… to taste him. To explore the raised scars that marred Bruce’s pale skin. 

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. But he was unable to do so, John was flushed and he hated that he was aroused… this was like a wet dream come true in the most twisted sense. 

John startled slightly when the cell door opened once more and Bane’s second in command entered, a gun trained on them and John closed the distance between him and Bruce. Bruce stepped in front of him in a protective measure that fueled even more of a desire in him. 

As if on cue, Bane stepped into the cell, but he was no longer dressed in the overcoat and was only wearing his pants…John’s eyes widened, Bane was more built than he thought, the muscles rippling as he moved. 

John instinctively reached out and touched Bruce’s back. He felt an immediate spark of desire and all those fantasies he had as a boy weren’t that far off. 

“Come here, boy.” 

John groaned, “I’m not-”

“John,” Bruce stated softly, but with enough urgency for John to comply. John knew what he was trying to do, keep them both alive… Bruce gave a slight nod in encouragement and stepped to the side and John reluctantly took a few steps forward. 

Bane looked him over, “Strip.” 

“Excuse me?” John sputtered, staring at him as if he had sprouted a second head. He couldn’t have possible said what John thought he did.

“Strip.” 

“Are you fucking insane?” John immediately regretted his words and almost expected Bane to strike him, but he only looked mildly amused. “Fuck no.” 

“John,” Bruce stated with encouragement and John looked at him like he was insane as well.

“You can’t-” he began, but then Bane’s Second cocked his gun and John took a step back. “Fuck.” John dragged his fingers though his hair… this was insane. He stood there only a moment before he began to strip. 

He took off his jacket and felt his skin flush with desire, embarrassment? John wasn’t sure anymore, he felt like this couldn’t be real. John closed his eyes as he shrugged out of his shirt and then dropped his pants. John felt totally naked in front of them in just his boxers and he crossed his arms over his chest briefly before he had enough courage to drop his boxers as well. 

John felt both of their gazes heat his skin and he closed his eyes briefly, trying to regain some kind of composure. 

“Face the one you desire,” Bane stated and John’s eyes opened and he gasped in surprise. 

“What?” 

Bane just looked at him, was it that fucking obvious? John felt his breathing hitch and with reluctance he turned toward Bruce. He ducked his head, unable to look into Bruce’s face and see the look of disgust he assumed would be there. But when John finally glanced up, what he found instead was compassion in Bruce’s eyes. 

John stiffened as he felt Bane step up behind him. He could feel the heat of his broad chest against his back and John froze, not sure what to do and he searched Bruce’s eyes for something, anything. 

Bruce nodded his head, giving him the encouragement he needed and John let himself relax slightly. John inhaled sharply when he felt Bane’s arms wrap around him and touch John’s chest. His traitorous body reacted to the intimacy that John had denied himself over the last few months, but if he was even remotely honest with himself… it had been years since he’d been with anyone. 

John bit back a moan as Bane’s hand stroked down his chest, his fingers inching closer to his obvious erection. The one he’s had pretty much all day, just by being in the same proximity as Bruce. John shuddered as one of Bane’s nails scrapped against his nipple. 

“You want him to touch you like this,” Bane stated, it wasn’t even phrased as a question and he didn’t have to clarify who he was talking about. 

John wanted to deny it, but he couldn’t. He’s desired Bruce for so long and this was so fucked up. He was fucked up that he was even enjoying Bane’s touch… and John couldn’t hold back the deep moan as Bane’s hand brushed over his erection. 

“Bane,” Bruce began as he took a step forward and a gunshot rang through the cell. 

John startled at the sound and attempted to pull away, but Bane’s grip tightened and held John even closer to his body. John groaned, wanting to go to Bruce. 

Bruce hissed, holding his now bloody arm. Bruce glared at the man that shot at him and then glanced at the wound on his arm. 

“Bruce!” John inhaled as Bane flexed his fingers on his hips, forcing him to stay put. 

“Barsad,” Bane stated from behind him and John’s gaze shifted to Bane’s second… Barsad.

Barsad smirked, shifting his gun and then nodded in acquiescence. 

John groaned and glanced back at Bruce who was investigating the wound on his arm, the bullet had grazed him, slicing into his arm. It didn’t look too deep. “I’m fine,” Bruce stated more for John’s sake than anything else. John was sure of it. He didn’t look fine, but John was pretty sure that Bruce as the Batman had had worse.

John nodded, biting his lip as Bane went back to his ministrations and rolled John’s erect nipple between his fingers, before pinching it. “Fuck.”

He shuddered, unable to deny the feeling pooling in his groin. John wanted this… needed this and he was willing to take it from Bane. It was really fucked up and he felt like he was losing himself. 

“You want to feel his hands on you.” Once more Bane stated it as a statement and the he was implied, but everyone in that cell knew. Just as before.

John looked to Bruce. “I’m sorry, so fucking sorry.” 

“There’s no need to be,” Bruce assured him and there was a sadness in his eyes. But there was something else there too. A spark of desire flared once more in John as he realized that Bruce’s eyes were dark with desire as well. 

Bane pressed against John’s back and John could feel his arousal. Bane was getting off on this, whatever the fuck this was.

Bane continued to tease him, touching him everywhere but where he needed to be touched. Where he craved to be touch. “Please,” John finally pleaded, arching up his hips. 

“Not yet, my boy.” 

John trembled as Bane suddenly pulled away and he swayed on his feet. He groaned when Bane pushed John to his knees in front of Bruce. “Take him in your mouth.” 

John shuddered at the order and he placed his hands on Bruce’s thighs, tugging on his pants slightly. But he couldn’t do this. It felt wrong, he was willing to take it earlier, but this was different and fuck. John’s fingers tightened briefly and he gripped onto Bruce’s pants even tighter. 

Bruce’s fingers ghosted over his, the gesture was far more intimate than he’d assume at this moment and it gave him the encouragement he needed. 

“Don’t.” Bane stated and Bruce pulled his hands away. 

John looked up into Bruce’s face, needing something more to continue… to know that even though Bane was forcing their hands, that Bruce wanted this too. Bruce’s lips raised in a small half smile and he nodded his head. 

“No.” John inhaled, getting to his feet. He couldn’t do this… not like this. He didn’t want his first time with Bruce to be like this. 

Another gun shot rang through the air and this time John felt the burning pain rip through his shoulder. He inhaled sharply as he stumbled back against Bruce. He wrapped his arms protectively around him as John gripped at his bleeding shoulder. 

“Stop.” Bruce commanded and suddenly everything moved too fast for John to register what was happening. Bruce was on top of Bane and they were fighting once more, this time they both had little armor to protect themselves. 

Another round of bullets rang through the air and suddenly Barsad was behind him, the nuzzle of his gun was pressed to the back of John’s head. Sheer terror ran through John’s body and he didn’t move.

“Gentlemen.” Barsad spoke evenly and everything just stopped. 

Barsad pulled the gun away as Bane and Bruce pulled apart, glaring at each other and speaking in a language John didn’t recognize. Bruce immediately went to John’s side, looking at his shoulder. “It’s just a graze.” Bruce whispered as he tentatively touched it, assessing the damage more. 

“It fucking hurts,” John grumbled more to himself and Bruce gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Just do as he says,” Bruce whispered into his ear and John shuddered against him as Bruce kissed his neck. It was the most tender thing John’s ever felt and he ached to kiss him and forget everything that had happened. 

Bane clapped his hands together and Bruce pulled away, taking another step back as Bane grabbed the back of John’s neck and forced him down onto his knees. “Do it.” 

John nodded, looking up at Bruce as he pulled down Bruce’s pants. He didn’t fight it this time and he leaned in, inhaling the scent of Bruce, the musky arousal and he ran his tongue down Bruce’s length. To John’s surprise Bruce was hard and that only fueled his desire to make this good for him, for both of them… no matter the dire circumstances. 

Bruce moaned as John licked at the head of his cock and swallowed him down. John had forgotten how much he loved to give head. He got into it, sucking and teasing and loving the noises tumbling from Bruce’s mouth. And for just a moment he forgot where he was. 

John inhaled sharply when Bane pulled him away and Bruce hissed in reply. John licked his lips as he took in the sight of Bruce’s beautiful glistening cock. And he ached for Bruce to come in him, on him… anything just to see his face when he came. 

“Look at him,” Bane stated as he ran his hand though John’s hair and John couldn’t help but lean into the touch… he was craving it, he was so far gone with desire and need. 

John moaned. 

In the back of his mind John knew this was fucked up, but he needed to come. Bane’s touch was rough, but that was always a kink of his. “Please,” he whimpered, not caring who gave him some relief at this point. 

Bane dragged his nails down John’s side and held him close. John could feel Bane’s erection pressed against his back and John arched back into him. “Bruce, your boy needs your mouth.”

John’s eyes widened, he didn’t expect Bane to demand that, but he moaned when Bruce dropped to his knees in front of him. Bruce rolled his tongue around the head of his cock, sucking his length into his mouth. “Oh, fuck.” 

John completely lost himself in the sensations, Bane’s touch and Bruce’s mouth around him… He came with a shout, trembling with the aftershock of his orgasm. Without even thinking John pulled Bruce up to him, kissing him deeply and losing himself once more. 

John felt a wetness spread against his back and then Bane simply left as if he was never there, Barsad leaving swiftly behind him. John clutched at Bruce, pressing his face into his chest. “Does this mean it’s over?” 

“Unlikely,” Bruce inhaled, his voice deeper and it took a second to realize that Bruce hadn’t come yet. 

John wasn’t sure if Bruce wanted John to touch him and relieve him now that they weren’t being forced by Bane. John was foolish to think that this meant anything more than their survival. 

Bruce pulled away and yanked his pants on over his straining erection. 

“I can-” John began to offer as Bruce shook his head. “Bruce.”

“No, John.” 

John suddenly felt sick and he quickly pulled on his clothes. He felt dirty and ashamed that he enjoyed this fucked up situation. John wasn’t sure who this was meant to hurt, him or Bruce. 

“Who is Bane to you?” John couldn’t help but ask, there was something more going on than just simple adversaries. 

Bruce didn’t say anything at first, just stared at the far wall and nowhere near him. 

“I think I’ve earned the right to know.” He stated firmly, studying Bruce as he finally turned to him. 

“We trained together.” 

John waited for something more, anything… but he didn’t continued. “That’s it? Cause that fell like something way more than you just training.” 

An awkward silence filled the air between them and John didn’t know what to even think anymore. He leaned back against the wall and just waited, for what he wasn’t sure. 

~

John startled awake, he didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep. He shook his head, eyes widening as he glanced around him and he didn’t recognize where he was. “What the fuck?”

“Ah, so you’re awake.”

John glanced over to an older man in the cell beside him and he stood up, fingers clenching around the bars. “Where am I?”

“The pit.” That man replied dryly as an even older man spoke in another language and the man laughed. “You should be more concerned with your cellmate.”

“Cellmate?” John repeated, glancing at his surroundings to see Bruce passed out on the small frayed cot. “Bruce,” he inhaled as he crossed over to him, his fingers brushing over his arm. 

Bruce hissed in response, but he didn’t open his eyes. 

“Bruce!” He tried again, a bit more urgently as he shook him. 

Bruce’s eyes finally fluttered open and blinked up at him. “John?”

“What the fuck happened?” John questioned as Bruce sat up, looking around them. 

Bruce dragged his fingers through his hair and swayed slightly when he stood up. “I don’t know.” 

“He brought you here.” The older man stated and they turned to him. 

“Who?” Bruce demanded and John had a sneaking suspicion on who that was. But that didn’t make any sense. 

“Fuck,” John groaned as he sat down on the cot. 

Bruce shot him a look and then focused back onto the older guy, prisoner. John completely ignored the ramblings of the older man and what was going on. What was the fucking use? Bane had put them here to rot.

John looked up at the sky that was so near, yet so far away. Hope. But John wasn’t feeling so hopeful. He felt even more alone and abandoned, even if Bruce was beside him. 

“We’ll get out of here.” Bruce stated and John looked at him in disbelief. 

“Right.” John snorted as he wrapped his arms around himself and suddenly realized he was no longer wearing his uniform. “Fuck.” Bane had his uniform and badge. Could this get even more fucked up?

John felt himself shut down and close off once more. He’s not felt like this since the first night at the orphanage, after his father had been murdered. 

“John,” Bruce began as he sat down beside him. 

“What?” John inhaled. “We’re never getting out of here… and you- you fucking hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you.” 

John snorted, “Bullshit.” John got up, needing to move. He eyed the open door and just took off, just needing a moment to himself. 

~

What felt like hours later, John found a small dark corner away from most of the cells and he sat down. He pulled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. He didn’t feel any better, but he didn’t feel as angry. 

“John.” 

John looked up at Bruce and sighed, “Yeah?” 

Bruce sat down beside him and John inhaled sharply as Bruce wrapped an arm around him. John trembled at the touch as he felt like something would break inside him and he curled into Bruce. He closed his eyes and just breathed his presence in and absorbed the heat and calm of the man he’s always desired. 

Bruce didn’t say a word and John really didn’t want to hear any false hopes or words of anything really. What he needed the most was this, just being in his arms. Maybe Bruce didn’t hate him after all. 

“Why am I here?” John asked a moment later, looking up at him. 

“You’re a liability.” 

John rolled his eyes. “Then why didn’t he just kill me? It’s not really his style to let me live either.” 

“It’s to punish me.” He stated and John snorted. 

“How? Because you couldn’t save me? Because you let him fuck me?” John pulled away, standing up and walking away from him. “Forget it.” 

“John,” he began and John glanced back at him. 

John waited for him to say something, anything but he didn’t. John shook his head and went back to their cell. But it didn’t really seem much like a cell… it wasn’t locked. But that was the cruelty of the pit. It gave them the illusion of their freedom. 

~

John couldn’t take it anymore. 

They had been down here for over a week now and Bruce had barely said a word to him. He was desperate to hear his voice… to feel him against his skin. But Bruce refused to be near him for longer than he had to be and he wouldn’t touch him. Which was fucking problematic when they shared the same cell. 

They had witnessed the bombing of their city and the claim Bane made on it. He could see the anger in Bruce’s features it mirrored his own. John had nothing else to do, but watch Bruce. 

“Do you love him?” John asked, not really expecting him to answer, but it’s something he’s wondered about since the night in the sewers. 

“What?” Bruce inhaled, looking to him with those piercing blue eyes. 

John’s heart fluttered at the intensity of his gaze and he had to swallow before he was able to continue. “Do you love him?”

“I don’t-”

“Bane.” John clarified, even though he had a feeling Bruce already knew who he was speaking of. 

“No.” 

The answer was too quick, too final… and it only made John wonder more about their relationship. “Right.” 

Bruce’s shoulders slumped and he rubbed his neck. “There was a moment were the possibility was there.” He glanced at the fuzzy TV screen and then looked back to him. “Our mentor, my teacher chose me to be his heir and turned Bane away… I was to take over the League.” 

“The League?”

“The League of Shadows,” Bruce voice deepened with emotions and John knew it must have been hard for Bruce to talk about this. “But when I was faced with the final test… I couldn’t do it. I thought the League was what I needed to-” he paused, searching for the right words.

“To make the pain go away, the anger you’ve felt at the loss of your parents.” John finished for him and Bruce nodded. “You found that the Batman helped, but the pain is always there… it lingers and burns.” 

Bruce closed his eyes and John reached over, ghosting his fingers of Bruce’s. “John-” Bruce warned and attempted to pull away, but John wouldn’t let him and took Bruce’s hand in his. “I can’t.”

“You won’t,” John whispered as he shifted and leaned in, brushing his lips against Bruce’s. John held his breath as he waited for Bruce’s response. 

Bruce finally gave in and returned the kiss. It was hesitant and then it grew as Bruce took control of it and pushed John back onto the cot. John felt like he was on fire, his body burning with desire as he responded to the kiss. 

John savored it, memorizing the feel of Bruce’s slightly parched lips, the taste that was only him… the heat that stirred within him as Bruce nipped at his lower lip, deepening it with his tongue. 

Bruce pulled away far too soon and John whimpered at the loss and immediately left him alone in the cell. Once more, Bruce was running away from his feelings. 

“Fuck.” John inhaled and curled into himself, trying to take away the chill of Bruce’s rejection. 

“He guards his heart.” 

John glared at the old man, “This doesn’t concern you.” 

The man laughed, then spoke to the blind man in the language John still didn’t recognize. John groaned, turning away from him… but there was nowhere to go or hide. He was a prisoner just like they were. 

~

Days stretched to weeks, and soon a month had passed and then another. 

Bruce didn’t acknowledge the kiss and John tried to forget it, but every time he closed his eyes he felt Bruce’s lips against his. He didn’t understand why Bruce was fighting him this hard. He had to feel what John did, didn’t he?

Bruce dedicated his time to working out and he attempted to climb out, but had failed. And John’s hope diminished every time he was unable to do so. Bruce was troubled, but he refused to talk to him about it… so John really had nothing to do.

John sought out the other prisoners and he used this time to learn everything he could. He learned skills that he’d have never learned in the police academy… or on the streets of Gotham. 

And one day, there was a young man that had pushed John against the wall and had kissed him. It was dirty and angry and it shocked John initially. 

“Wait,” John inhaled as he pushed him back, looking into the stormy gray eyes. “What’s your name?”

The man smiled, “Erik.” His accent was deep and it kinda turned John on. 

“Erik,” John nodded, digging his fingers into the fabric of his shirt and pulling him closer to him. “Yeah, okay.” 

Erik leaned in, pinning him to the wall as he kissed him, dragging his hands down John’s body… John responded eagerly, desperate for what Bruce refused to give him. He’s been on edge ever since this whole thing began. 

John inhaled sharply as Erik pulled away suddenly and John groaned when he realized it was Bruce that had jerked Erik away. “What are you thinking?” Bruce growled and John stared at him in disbelief. 

“None, of your fucking business.” John snapped, pushing at Bruce’s chest as he stepped in closer. The heat and jealousy he was putting off was intoxicating and John tried so hard to ignore it. 

“He’s nothing.” 

“Don’t you dare,” John hissed. “He was at least willing to give me something you’ve denied me since we’ve-” 

A darkness flickered in Bruce’s eyes and he slammed John back up against the wall, kissing him with the intensity that made John weak in the knees. Bruce pinned John’s hands above his head as he ravished him in a way that John has always imagined, but never dreamed was possible.

John moaned, arching up against him as he wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and pulled him even closer. He could feel the heat of Bruce’s erection through his thin pants and John couldn’t help but thrust against him. 

Bruce moved with him, his fingers tightening around John’s wrists as they found a frantic rhythm. Bruce bit his lip so hard that John tasted the coppery taste of his blood, but he couldn’t stop… he was so close and Bruce hadn’t even touched his cock. 

John’s breathing hitched even more, his heart beating erratically as they continued to move. Heat pooled in his groin and he shuddered as his erection rubbed against Bruce’s. They were like two teenagers at a dance, dry humping until they came in their pants. They didn’t have the luxury of privacy, they were in the pit and this was the closest that they’d get.

Bruce tensed and John could feel his body coiling for release. John panted against his lips, kissing him as John came, his orgasm rushing through him and triggering Bruce’s. Bruce slumped against him a moment later, brushing a light kiss to John’s neck as he squeezed his wrists. 

John didn’t even attempt to move, enjoying the heat and warmth of Bruce’s body against his. He didn’t even care that they had soiled their only pair of clothes. John shuddered as Bruce let go of his wrists and kissed the tender skin. 

“John-”

“Don’t,” John rushed as he unwrapped himself from Bruce, finding it a little challenging to stand on his own. He tugged Bruce to him, kissing him lightly. “We needed this.” John pulled away, not wanting Bruce to say that it could never happen again, that this was a mistake. 

~

John knew it was foolish, but he avoided Bruce until later that night and joined him back at their cell. Bruce’s gaze seared his skin and he felt himself flush… maybe, just maybe Bruce would acknowledge what they had shared that afternoon. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Bruce smiled at him and John’s heart skipped a beat. 

John stretched out on the cot, it was his night and he wanted more than anything for Bruce to join him… since their first night here, John had wanted that. But Bruce had always denied him, sleeping on the floor instead.

John closed his eyes, but sleep evaded him as it did on most nights. His mind often drifted to Gotham and the bomb. They were running out of time and even though Bruce vowed that they’d be free in time, John was losing hope. 

John tensed as he felt the cot shift and his breathing hitched as John realized that Bruce was joining him. John shifted and he smiled against Bruce’s skin as they settled into the tiny cot together. Bruce didn’t say anything and John didn’t dare break the silence. 

Bruce wrapped his arms around him and John practically melted into the embrace. John rested his head on Bruce’s chest and for the first time in months he slept with ease. 

~

John awoke to the chanting and stumbled out of the cot, eyes widening as he watched Bruce attempt to climb out of the pit. His heart raced and he gripped the bars. “Please.” 

John’s breath caught in his throat as Bruce fell once more. 

“He’s foolish to try again.” 

John startled at the voice and he glanced over at the old man. “He’ll never stop trying, it’s who he is.”

“A fool.”

John groaned, turning to Bruce as he entered the cell. John reached out to him, but Bruce knocked his hand away. “Bruce.” 

“Don’t,” he practically growled and John took a step back. 

“Bruce-”

Bruce turned to him. “You’re the reason, I’m not able to make it.” 

John’s eyes widened, his breathing hitching. “What?” 

“You’re a distraction,” Bruce snapped and John felt as Bruce had slapped him in the face. 

“Bullshit, don’t blame your inadequacy on me. A child was able to climb out and you can’t fucking manage it.” 

Bruce glared at him, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s the fucking rope,” John pointed out for what felt like the millionth time. 

Bruce shook his head. “No.”

“Yes, fuck it. It jerks back on you when you make the final jump. It’s not long enough, it’s to give you a false sense of security.”

“John-”

John groaned, tired of being ignored… tired of giving Bruce everything and not getting one damn thing in return. “I’ll show you.” 

“What?” 

John ignored him, making his way to the entrance of the pit. He refused the rope and he started to climb up. The chanting began and his nerves got the best of him and he paused, he was halfway up and it was getting more challenging to climb.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and he startled when he felt a hand on his back. Bruce. John’s eyes flew open and he looked to him. “You’re right.”

John smiled, pulling him into a kiss… not even caring that they were on a tiny ledge on the side of the pit. “I know.” He smirked and then he started to climb once more, Bruce stayed close beside him and it felt so good to do this together. 

John paused, they were at the point where most fell… trying to make the last leap. John was about to attempt it when he felt Bruce grabbing his hand. Bruce looked up and John followed his gaze. “Oh,” he gasped and with Bruce’s help, Bruce boosted him up. 

“Fuck,” John inhaled as he slammed against the rim and barely managed to haul himself over. He gasped for breath. He did it, with Bruce’s help… they were free. John glanced over the edge and threw down the rope to let Bruce climb up. 

John looked around the deserted area and smirked at Bruce as he joined him. Bruce squeezed his shoulder and John pushed back the urge to kiss him. This wasn’t the time. 

“Let’s go home.” 

~

John was fuming, they finally made it back to Gotham city limits and Bruce fucking left him at the Wayne Manor. He understood the reasoning, but he wanted to punch him for not letting him help in some manner. He felt useless sitting there with nothing to do.

He paced, waiting as the minutes ticked by and he inhaled sharply as dawn broke and John rushed out, looking to the sky. But there was nothing. 

And then he saw it, in the distance. The glorious Bat as it flew out into the harbor and then it exploded. John inhaled sharply, the city was safe for the moment… but what about Bruce? 

~

John felt numb all the reports confirmed that the Batman was dead. And Bruce didn’t return to the manor… at least the city was safe. 

John returned back to his apartment, only to see that there was nothing there. It had been ransacked while he was gone. He had nothing.

“John.” 

John spun on his heels, his heart racing as Bruce stood before him. “Bruce.” He rushed forward, reaching out to steady him. “Where the fuck have you been? Everyone thinks you’re dead.”

Bruce gave him a weak smile. “That’s the way it’ll stay… it’s time.”

“Time for what?” John frowned, his heart aching… deep down John knew what Bruce was referring to. Bruce was going to leave. “What about Gotham?”

“I finally gave this city all I had,” Bruce whispered as he ran his fingers through John’s hair. “It’s time for me to go.”

John shook his head, “But we just got back… there’s so much for us to do. To clean up this mess.” 

Bruce kissed him. “Goodbye, John.” 

John blinked at him, unable to wrap his mind around all this… “You’re just going to leave the city, defenseless?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I’m leaving it to you.”

John gaped at Bruce, “Are you insane? I can’t do this… I-”

“You’ve earned the right, you have the heart.” Bruce gave him a small smile. “And you’re the only one I trust to do it.” 

“I can’t… I haven’t had the training you had.” John inhaled, shaking his head. “You can’t leave me here… what about us?”

Bruce closed his eyes, “There is no us.” 

John stepped back, glaring at him. “Fine, get the fuck out of here.” 

Bruce left without another word and John felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He punched the wall and slumped to the floor. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to move on from this. 

~

John went on with the ruse, there was nothing else he could do. Who would even believe him? 

Bruce left him the cave and everything in it. John took it with a heavy heart and explored what he could. There was money for him to continue the Batman’s work, enough for him not to worry about ever working again… But John knew he could never wear that suit. 

But he’d grow and he’d build himself a new life. A new suit.

It was his time.


End file.
